


Making A Home

by ashesandhoney



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favourite jedistormpilot trope is the one where everyone but Poe had a horrific childhood and they all get to enjoy things for the first time together and generally be adorable. This is me playing with that trope. </p>
<p>Mostly conversation and cuddling and sharing food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Home

Finn liked this space. There was a softness to it that he hadn't truly seen anywhere else. One of the other pilots said that Dameron had moved right in and made it home. Moving in obviously meant something different in this case than it had when General Organa moved him into an empty berth the floor above. That had meant sticking his name to the sliding door. It wasn't any different than being assigned a berth back there had been. Expect this one said Finn. He still liked to pause and tap the letters with a finger on his way by. Four letters instead of two but they meant something more.  

Poe had a room, not just a berth. It was a little room but still, you could stand in it and he had a desk chair and a couch shoved in against one wall. It was full of things that were neither neat or necessary. The desk was crowded with flight plans and calculations and paper books on flight and physics and the nuances of planetary atmospheres. A little droid just a bundle of wires and metal was half disassembled on the floor by the desk. BB-8 refused to get close to it as though it was offensive. There was a photograph of a family that Finn hadn't asked about but had started checking on as though they might change. This time Poe caught him. 

"That's my mom and dad, a few millenia ago," he said picking up the picture and flicking it over towards Finn who caught it in both hands. 

It took a moment to sink in, "Wait, that's you?"

"Yeah, would've been about four, I used to jump off the backs of furniture and wear pots on my head as a helmet until they got me one of those kiddie flight simulator and my mom started flying with me," he said dropping back onto the sofa. It was covered in  three blankets, all of them in patterns that did not match each other nor the mess of unmade sheets on the bed. 

Finn carefully put the frame back on the table in the same spot that it had come from and adjusted it so it was exactly where it had been. Not that it had a place the way he was used to things having a place but old habits died hard. He dropped himself down onto the sofa beside Poe and let Poe pull him in so they were shoulder to shoulder with Poe's arm looped around his neck. 

"It's hard to imagine you as a little kid," Finn said. 

"If you mean that I am ancient then I will throw you out the door right now," Poe said. 

"No! Just, I don't know, kids are weird."

"This is some horrific first order thing isn't it?"

Finn shrugged, "It's just once you leave Prep for Basic, you never see another kid. I haven't seen a kid since I was a kid, you know?"

"I have three nieces and a nephew who use me as a climbing gym whenever I go back, you should come next time, they can sit on your head while I actually relax on leave for once in my life."

Finn smiled at that and let himself sink in a little more against Poe's shoulder. If you had a moment where you could steal some physical contact back in the barracks, you did it. Finn was pretty sure that it wasn't such a normal thing among the resistance. He had never seen it among anyone else but here, when they had the place to themselves, Poe never argued with it. He just slouched down so that Finn could halfway lie against his chest as they talked. About plans, about theories, about places they had been, about nothing, about everything. 

There was a rapid fire knock at the door and Finn shook himself awake and sat up fast ready to snap to attention if he needed to. Poe grabbed his collar and pulled him back in so their foreheads touched. 

"Nobody's going to care here, you don't need to worry about it," Poe told him. 

Poe disentangled himself and went to open the door. Rey bounced inside. Someone had loaned her a jumpsuit and it looked like it had been used for climbing around inside spaceships. Oil streaked and clinking with metal parts in the pockets as she moved and there were even smudges of something on her face. She turned to Poe first than to Finn and grinned like she'd picked her target. She came and took Poe's spot on the couch and put a little box in Finn's hands. He raised his eyebrows in a little frown at her. One the other side of the room, Poe crossed his arms and leaned against the door he had closed behind her. Just the corner of his lip quirked up in a smile, fond but a little baffled.  

"Have you seen these, do they always have these?" Rey asked. 

"Boxes? They're all over the base, they come in many sizes," Poe asked. 

"No, not boxes, you smart ass," she said throwing a flattened pillow at him. He dodged sideways and caught it in one hand threw it back at her as he crossed the room to push them all over and sit on Finn's side. There wasn't enough room for three people but no one complained. 

"What's in your box?" he asked. 

"Open it," she said elbowing Finn. 

He looked at her excited face and then opened the box. It was a little plastic box like all the others at the mess. Inside was a pile of red berries. She grinned at them and picked one out and ate it. They watched her close her eyes and chew for a moment before her smile was back. She pulled another out and held it out to Finn. Fresh food was a little bit of a novelty back at the First Order but he found himself smiling along less for the joy of having a berry and more for the joy of seeing her so happy about it. 

"Eat it, it's good," she said. 

He did as he was told, taking the berry out of her hand with his mouth. She watched him eat it before she did the same thing to Poe. She turned around so that she could sit with her knees on Finn's lap and ate more than half the box while she talked about her day and the ship repairs she'd been helping with and the man at the mess who had given her an entire box, an entire box, when she'd come back for more at lunch. Sitting with Rey didn't have that same settled restful feeling that sitting with Poe did but Finn was more than happy to be there between them as she talked with her hands and Poe laughed along to her story with his chin on Finn's shoulder. 

When the food was gone, Poe took the box away from Rey and Finn pulled her in so he could hold her against his chest. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder and stretched out her feet the rest of the way so that she could hook them around Poe as well. Finn closed his eyes, maybe this is what people meant about making a home. Being here with them felt the way he imagined home was supposed to feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fandom for me and I know nothing of the extended universe. I haven't even seen the original trilogy since I was 10 and never saw more than 1 half hour of the prequels (I didn't even make it to the pod race, I was bored before it even got to that point). That said, if there is anything glaring plot or character consistency wise, please let me know. 
> 
> Unless the thing you think is a glaring character issue is Rey's obsession with food because I will go down with that headcanon. 
> 
> While I did google enough to be pretty sure Poe doesn't have siblings but I also headcanon him as one of those people with lifelong friendships and so his "nieces and nephews" may not have any blood relation but they're the kids of his first wingman who had to retire after an injury and Poe just considers them family or the woman who used to babysit him has grandchildren and they're his family too that kind of thing.


End file.
